Lost Ranma
by Daisuke
Summary: Two years after the wedding disaster, Ranma and Akane are on a plane... Flight 815. But fate wants to play a little more with these two and they end up Lost on a weird and dangerous island. Crossover with LOST.
1. Prologue

Lost 1/2

Disclaimer: Neither Lost nor Ranma 1/2 characters and situations are mine. This piece is just a work of fanfiction. Not making any money, please don't sue.

--------------------

Prologue

--------------------

His head hurt. It hurt a lot. Almost as if it was burning.

But he wasn't unfamiliar to that feeling. It wasn't all that much different to waking up after a half a ton boulder hit his face or one of his crazy adversaries finds a new move that manages to knock him out.

However, he felt a little different this time. He didn't actually remember fighting anyone, in fact, he pretty much remembered being in a plane at the time he lost his conscience.

He was with Akane and...

Ranma suddenly opened his eyes. He was on a beach, he didn't know how he was there. He only knew that he was very wet, very female and worried to dead for Akane. Was she kidnapped again?

"AKANE!" He yelled while getting up. He looked around. Many people were crying, others were trying to save lives, some were trying to find loved ones, much like he was... the rest were just trying to figure out what was going on.

He noticed a burly man, an afican-american he'd seen on the plane, who was helping a couple of kids. Ranma was about to help him, but as he was about to move a latin woman took his place and performed CPR one of the kids, a girl.

Ranma kept looking. "AKANE!" He yelled again. No one answered. They were too worried with their own problems to even care about who Akane was or where she could be.

He sat on the sand looking at the sky and trying to figure out why this was happening to him. "I guess I just can't help it, my life is just like that..."

After that he helped the burly man getting every dead body from the sea to the beach. He didn't want to find Akane, but he wanted to know if the girl was among the dead. He was glad to know that she wasn't there. She had just dissapeared.

A single tear crossed his cheek.

--------------

"Ranma..."

He opened one eye, not in the mood to talk but also not really feeling sleepy. "Yes?"

The girl next to him smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed. He wasn't used to her being so... girly. "What is it, Tomboy?"

Akane frowned at him, it seemed like she was about to punch him but decided not to. "I need to use the restroom"

He yawned a little. "Mmm... stay"

Akane didn't seem to hear him, or maybe she just didn't want to 'stay'. "I'll be back in a moment, see you later. Promise."

"Ok, but remember, if you see anyone of the guys you have to come back, don't want the plane falling down because Shampoo deicided it was a good idea to blow you up" They smiled at each other, the mere idea seemed unreal.

"I don't think amazons are allowed in these planes, but I'll keep an eye open just in case" She kissed him again on the cheek and walked away.

--------------

"Are you allright?" The burled man asked him.

He lloked around, it was night already.

"Are you allright?" The man repeated.

He looked up at the man and nodded. "Akane..."

"Akane? Is that someone's name?"

Ranma formed a fist with his hand. "Hai... I mean, yesu- yes, she... wife"

The man nodded even if he didn't understand completely what Ranma had said. "My name's Eko, what's your name, girl?"

"Girl?" Ranma looked down. He remembered the curse. How could he forget? "Oh... Name... Name's Saotome Ranma"

"Well, Say-to-me... I mean, Ranma... I'll pray for Akane"

"She's everything I got"

The man was about to reply something when suddenly there was a loud noise, one that didn't seem to come from any of the survivors. Almost too fast for the eye to see someone hit a couple of men close to them. Ranma jumped as there was another blur that seemed to be attacking Eko, using his speed he catched a man an put him on the floor.

"Who are you?" He demanded just as Eko took a stone and knocked another one that was about to attack Ranma from the back.

"What's going on?" Yelled the latin woman as she run where they were.

"This... creep try to harm!" exclaimed Ranma.

The woman took a better look at the prisioner. "Who are you?"

The man looked at her silently, he didn't seem to want to talk at all.

"There's another" said Ranma staring at the man that Eko had striked.

The woman touched the other man's neck and frowned. "Dead. This is strange, they don't have shoes... these people were here before us."

Ranma frowned. "They kill two men, try to kill Eko"

"Yea, yea, china-girl..." muttered the woman as she turned to the others "Hey! Look for a cable to hold this man, he has to answer what the hell is going on!" She turned to Ranma and nodded. "Name's Ana Lucia, what's yours?"

"Ranma"

"Well, Ranma, seeing as you're strong enough to hold him down, you can help me tying him up"

After they tied the man to a tree the woman and Ranma confronted him. "Who are you people? Why did you kill two of us?" Asked Ana glaring at the man.

When no answer came, Ranma punched the other "Where Akane?" But his fist probed to be too strong to the man as he fell Unconscious.

Ana pushed Ranma. "China-girl! We need him to answer our questions, not sleeping!"

Ranma glared at the latin woman. "They has Akane, I'm sure"

"Right now we need to stay alive and get to know what the hell is going on"

"You do that, I find Akane" Ranma turned around and left the beach in a vain attempt to find Akane Tendo.

--------------------

AN: This Ranma is 19 years old, that's why he and Akane seem OOC. The reasons for them being on Flight 815 will be explained later on. I choose him to be on the 'other side of the island' to improvise a little.

In my story Ranma doesn't speak perfect english but he obviously speaks it better than, say, Jin (Who actually just knows a couple of words...).

This Ranma is based on the manga, not the anime. Girl-Ranma's hair isn't red, just a little lighter than Boy-Ranma's.

As most of you could guess, English is not my first languaje so I'd be glad if someone offers to beta-read this fic. 


	2. Chapter 1

Lost Ranma

Disclaimer: Neither Lost nor Ranma 1/2 characters and situations are mine. This piece is just a work of fanfiction. Not making any money, please don't sue.

--------------------

Part 1 - Of Pigs and Rivals

--------------------

Ranma didn't look back when he left the other survivors. He just wanted to find Akane, rescue her again and leave the island as soon as posible. If it wasn't for Akane he'd have left the island by swiming already.

He stoped walking and shaked his head. He knew he didn't have enough stamina for swimming without knowing where to go, so that option was no open, at least not yet. So his mind centered again on finding Akane.

"AKANE!" He yelled at top of his lungs. There was no response. Or more precisely, no human response.

Ranma could hear some trees far away being torn. Almost as if a Force of Nature was heading towards him. A smirk formed on Ranma Saotome's face. He was used to fighting Forces of Nature.

When the noises from trees falling down were closer he prepared himself for anything... well, almost anything. He could distinguish two different but clear sounds. One was mechanical, almost as if there was a robot coming to get him. The other was a roar and not one coming from a big cat. A dinosaur perhaps?

Over the years Ranma had come to expect the unexpected, but when finally the tree before him collapsed, he was simply astonished. The... thing that he was preparing to fight looked like it was a simple smoke-thing.

"Ghost?" Pondered the boy turned girl as he extended his hands. "Don't come any closer or you'll regret it"

But the thing didn't seem to listen to him or even care about what he had said, it just moved forwared.

"You asked for it" A golden sphere of power formed between his hands and then he threw the ball at the monster. "Mouko Takabisha!"

And then, when the ki ball dispersed, the thing wasn't anywhere near. Had it been a dream? Ranma didn't have time to answer that, he just kept looking for Akane. He climbed trees and kept yelling for her, but he just couldn't find any lead.

By dawn he was feeling tired. He was about to take a nap when he heard it.

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!" He didn't feel tired anymore.

He looked around. "Ryoga?" Could it be? Was Ryoga lost in the island too? It didn't seem imposible in Ranma's mind but he knew it was extremely unlikely.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

--------------------

"So..." muttured a voice as Ranma slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked faking boredom.

"You're marrying her" The other voice muttured. It was quite clear that it was a statement and not a question.

"I might, I don't know"

The other man took Ranma by his shoulders rather roughly. "You. don't. know?"

Ranma looked at Ryoga's eyes frowning. "That doesn't mean you get a chance at her"

"I don't want a chance at anything, not anymore" replied the lost boy still holding his rival.

"I do love her though, took me long enough to figure that one out, huh?"

Ryoga smiled. "I kinda hoped you never would"

Ranma just smirked. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"Still haven't answered the 'you don't know' question, Ranma"

The pigtailed boy nodded. "I know I didn't" He sighed. "It's not that I don't want to... it's just the expectations of everyone, you know?"

"Expectations?" Repeated Ryoga, not fully understanding Ranma.

"Ya, Mom, Pop and mr.Tendo expect me to get her pregnant the first day..."

"Not a thing I thought you wouldn't be confortable with"

"Again, you would, wouldn't you?" Ranma laughed at the blush on his friend's face.

Ryoga showed his fangs. "I didn't come here to be insulted, you know that"

Ranma shrugged, knowing that the fun moments were over. "I know that. I called you for something else... I'm planing something to solve this mess"

"Ploting, you mean"

"Yea, ploting, whatever. Are you going to help me?"

"Help you on what?" Ryoga was geting increasingly annoyed at his rival.

"I'm running away"

Ryouga looked at Ranma dead in the eye almost like a ghost. "You're leaving Akane?"

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Ranma standing up. "NO! I'm taking her with me, I just need you to cover my tracks"

Ryoga looked relieved that Ranma wasn't leaving her. "Oh, why didn't you ask Mousse? He's better at that stuff than me"

"Already asked me, I said yes" said a voice from the roof. Both boys looked up at the chinese martial artist.

Ryoga nodded. "Teamwork, like the old times"

Mousse landed next to the other boys. "It's been a while since the last time we three went on one of these 'adventures', Ranma here obviously trusts us more than we give him credit for"

Ranma scratched his nose. "Actually I didn't find anyone better, Taro doesn't want to help, can't find Herb and Konatsu doesn't aprove of the whole 'running away' thing. Besides, I'm pretty sure that if I asked only one of you, you would screw things up"

He had done it again. Classic foot in mouth, Saotome style. Just like him, insult the only ones that can help him being happy. Sometimes he wonders if he sabotages himself on purpose.

--------------------

Ranma shaked his head again, returing to the present. He heard another squeal. It was definitly a pig. He started following it. Hoping to find a friendly face on the island, one that would gladly help him find Akane.

However, his thoughts about teamworking with Ryoga to rescue Akane from the imaginary kidnapper were turned to dust when he finally got a good look at the pig. It wasn't P-chan, it was just a big, mean looking, wild boar.

"Not who I was looking for but..." Suddenly a new plan started taking shape inside his head.

He jumped on the animal not giving it any chance, with a move from his wrist he broke it's neck. "I bet the others will help me with Akane if I bring them food..." He put the boar over his shoulder and followed the trail of another one. In mere sixteen minutes he was going back to the crash site with two boars over his shoulders.

It took a lot less from him to get back to the other survivors. When he arrived and threw the pigs on the floor everyone stared at him like he was some kind of freak.

Ranma walked to where Ana Lucia was siting, he noted that she didn't look happy at all. "I give food, you help me"

Ana looked up at the petite asian girl. "Where did you find those?"

"Jungle"

Ana nodded, she looked tired. "We need the food, what do you want me to help you with?"

"Akane, I want to find Akane"

"We counted the dead bodies... we have a lot of people gone missing"

"Akane is alive, I know it"

Ana frowned. "She might be with Them, I guess... or she might be somewhre at this island, it looks so big that it isn't funny..."

Ranma nodded. "If she kidnapped I help her"

Ana nodded and then wishpered. "I think we have a traitor"

"Traitor?" Asked Ranma, almost as if he wasn't familiar with the word.

The latin woman nodded. "Yes, our little prisioner somehow escaped last night"

Ranma frowned taking a look at the tree where they had tied up the man. "This no good..."

"You said it, china-girl"

"Japanese"

"huh?"

"She said she's japanese" explained an old man whom Ranma heard was called Bernard.

Ana Lucia simply forced herself to chuckle "Same thing, anywhere, how did you hunt those?"

Bernad shaked his head and left the two women to talk.

Ranma lifted one of his preys with his left hand. "Follow, catch, break neck"

"A little over-simplistic, aren't you?"

Ranma frowned.

--------------------

"Aren't you?" Asked another voice.

"Huh?"

Akane took Ranma's head and forced him to look at her. "I said that you're being over-simplistic"

"Nah, Ryoga and Mousse can do it, you know they can"

"I don't doubt them, I just don't think this is going to work Ranma... what you're suggesting..."

"Do you want them to nag you all day long about when you're going to have a baby?"

"No but..."

"But nothing, it's them or us, it's that simple, if we stay we're only going to hurt ourselves, we have to leave"

Akane's face softened. "I thought you liked it in here"

Ranma sighed. "Yah, I do, but I know that if this keeps up for too long it will break us sooner or later"

"Ok, we leave. Where to?"

"How about... Australia?"

--------------------

"Australia" muttured Ranma, it had been his idea. It was his fault.

"Wow" he heard the boy, who he thought was called Zack, say at him.

"Something wrong?" Asked Ranma, not finding anything to 'wow' at.

"You're strong" answered the boy, amazed.

Ana frowned at the sigh... A petite eighty-something pounds girl lifting a heavy boar over her head and only with her left hand? That didn't seem right. "Where did you get that strong?"

Ranma realized at last what everyone was staring at and smiled. "Training, hard training"

Zack beamed at him. "Can I get that strong?"

"Not easy, but yes can do"

"Could you please train me, Miss?"

--------------------

"Will you train me, Ranma?"

He and Akane were in a hotel room, the song 'You All Everybody' could be heard from the next room, however it didn't bother them in the least, it was a good song and they usually made quite more noise than their 'neighbour'.

"Train you on what?"

"Fighting, obviously" replied her with a tone that said 'this is an order, OBEY'

"I guess you can have some help there, with all the weirdoes we hang araound..."

--------------------

His mind returned to the present

He was such an idiot. Here he was afraid something had happened to Akane when it was much more likely that Akane had happened to something.

He smiled at the little boy. "Sure, meet at down"

"Great! Thanks, lady!" exclaimed the boy as he turned around and left to play with his sister.

Ana frowned at the petite japanese boy turned girl. "Are you in the JSDF or something?"

"No idea what JSDF mean, so no" answered Ranma as he left the pig at the woman's feet, he then picked a cocunut and silently started gathering small bushes.

"It's the Japanese Self-Defense Force, you must be pretty dumb- hey, what are you doing?"

Ranma didn't say a word, he just took the cocunut and put some sea water on it, he then started a small fire and waited for the water in the cocunut to heat. "I turn in man, that way stronger, faster and more confortable, will be easier to find her"

Ana blinked once, then twice. "Great, china-girl is a nutcase. When you are finished with your 'turn in man' business you may want to help me figure out who let that bastard free."

"Will do that"

Ana Lucia glared at the tree where the Other had been tied. She didn't have time for fairy tales. She was closing here eyes to think when she heard a splash, then a scream. She turned around and frowned.

"What the hell...?

Ranma was on the ground with her eyes opened as if in shock. "I can't turn it off"

"Turn what off?"

"Curse"

"Great, when you feel saner come talk to me, I think I'll just have some people cook these pigs for now, it's getting late" After saying that, Ana Lucia just left draging one of the boars.

Another woman put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I'm sure you will be allright"

Ranma looked at the floor. "Me knows, don't care about curse no more, just need Akane back, she is all I have"

The woman smiled at him. "I'm Libby, by the way. What's your name?"

"Ranma"

"Well Ranma, if you need anyone to talk to, just tell me, I'm a good listener"

Ranma nodded but said nothing, he was busy looking at the cocunut and wondering about how the warm water all over his body hadn't been able to reverse the curse. He was pretty sure that nothing was blocking it, perhaps the island had done something to him?

He just growled.

--------------------

As the days passed by, Ranma was starting to lose hope. There was no sign about Akane and everyone kept telling him that it was extremely unlikely that there were other survivors. But he wouldn't give up, he just wouldn't.

On the fith day, a man died. Ranma hadn't even seen the guy in the face. Not once. Was he that single minded? He knew that his only goal at that moment was to find Akane and then be sure that she survived... but he also had figurated that he had lost track of himself. Heck, he hadn't been a 'he' in five days.

OVer the next days Ranma got to know some of the other survivors, he met Zack every morning and teached the boy some of the basics of martial arts, nothing fancy but enough for him to know a thing or two of self defense, it was a shame that the boy didn't show any promise. After his workouts he also liked to talk to Goodwin, who was in the Peace Corps and was an extremely likeable person. Mr. Eko also appealed to him, he was, after all, a fellow strong man (Even if Eko didn't know that Ranma was actually a man), but the burly man refusing to talk anymore made it difficult for them to actually do any bonding of any kind.

Besides that, he hadn't made any progress at finding Akane wherever she was, he'd come to the conclusion that she wasn't near him. Otherwise he was sure that he'd heard her screams or at least a destruction path that could led him to her. But there was nothing, just boars and... polar bears.

On the twelfth night he looked at the star-filled sky and wondered if she was looking at it at the same time. Was she safe? Had she been kidnapped again? What if some weird tribal prince wanted her as his wife?

"Are you there?" he said in a low voice, and he could've sweared that he heard Akane's voice somewhere, but he knew it was just his imagination.

For the second time since the plane crash he felt a sudden movement from outside the camp. He stood up and went to where Eke was standing. "They're coming"

The burly man nodded at the short girl and looked around, some voices could be heard -mere wishpers-. But then most of the survivors started screaming, the only ones actually doing something to protect the camp were Ana, Eke and Ranma.

Ranma didn't waste any second, he catched one of the attackers and held him over his head. "WHERE AKANE?"

But the man didn't answer, he didn't look like he understood him. He was freaking out at the strengh of the girl.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

The man smiled weakly at her. "We are the... good guys"

"OH MY GOD! THEY TOOK THE KIDS!" Ranma heard Libby scream behind him. He looked at her and trembled at her terrifyed face.

Ranma punched the man in rage. "GoOD GUYS? GOOD GUYS? YOU... YOU..." it seemed that he was trying to find a word to describe them but he couldn't find any.

The man in her hands was silent. His mouth was bloody and his eyes were closed. His neck was twisted. Ranma had punched him so hard that he had killed him.

The japanese martial artist let the man fall and then looked around, at first sight he knew that some people had been taken and the only dead bodies were from the Others. He looked up to the sky one more time and sighed. It hadn't been his first kill but he didn't think of himself as a killer.

He vaguely heard Ana blame another guy named Nathan and calling him one of Them. Ranma didn't care much about who was the traitor he just thought about Akane and the people that had been kidnapped, particulary the kids.

He growled. "I look for friends, they no far"

Bernad shaked his head. "It's too dark and they know the island like the back of their hand"

Ana Lucia noded but she too wasn't happy about leting people be kidnapped. "Besides we have to leave the beach, it's too dangerous"

Nathan frowned. "If we leave the beach we won't be seen"

The latin girl punched the man on the stomach. "We are leaving to a safer place, and I'm not finished with you" she started walking and giving orders.

Ranma was the first to follow her. "You sure he one of them?"

She noded. "That or he's a traitor, either way we're going to make him talk"

"He could escape"

"No he won't, if he does they won't be able to spy on us"

Ranma smirked at the woman, he was used to being lost in weird places but never with that many people. He was a leader, but not that kind of leader. Besides leaving the beach would be helpfull for him as he'd be able to search better for Akane.

--------------------

Day 12 is over. It shouldn't take many chapter to get to Day 48 and bring the middle section losties to the fic.

Anyone interested for beta-reading, please e-mail me. 


End file.
